Les Maîtres des dragons
by Adel22
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu! Alors que le monde sorcier sombre dans la guerre, Harry est plongé dans un tout nouveau monde et doit se débrouiller seul. Il devra prouver qu'il est digne de s'associer aux Dragons Magiques morts depuis longtemps et de devenir un Dragonmaster.


Salut, oui je sais pour ceux qui lisent ma fic les "ennemis pas si ennemis", cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis dans l'histoire, je n'arrive pour le moment pas à la continuer, mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne l'abandonne pas pour autant. Voilà, maintenant passons à une petite traduction.

Avertissement: Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages créés par JK Rowling, l'histoire est écrite par Naia. En résumé, je ne possède rien, à par cette traduction!

A / N: Merci à ma bêta LoupSpell pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre

Bonne lecture à tous.

(Pensée)

\- "Dialogue"

{Traduction}

* * *

 **Les dragons**

 **Prologue**

Une personne encapuchonnée grimpa sur la plus haute colline de la région. Vous pouvez voir qu'il était un combattant, de la façon dont il marchait jusqu'à celle dont il se portait, et le montrait. Une fois arrivé au sommet de la colline, il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, observant de près les étoiles, en particulier la Constellation du dragon. Pendant quelques minutes, rien ne se passa. L'étranger à la capuche baissa les yeux, soupirant lourdement. Puis soudain il leva les yeux, comme pour écouter une musique inaudible. Son regard était fixé sur la constellation. Devant ses yeux, les points lumineux commencèrent à briller plus intensément. Il y eut un éclair et douze rayons de lumière furent tirés vers la terre.

L'homme sourit.

\- "Enfin, ils seront bientôt là, nous devons nous préparer."

\- §§§§§ -

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Harry était revenu de Poudlard; deux semaines ennuyeuses.

Les Dursley l'ignoraient depuis son arrivée, ne lui parlant que lorsque cela était absolument nécessaire, c'est-à-dire, quand ils lui ordonnaient de faire des tâches ménagères. En conséquence, Harry avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs et avait commencé à mémoriser ses manuels scolaires, ce qui le faisait sourire. (Hermione serait ravie d'entendre ça.) Mais son sourire disparut rapidement de son visage.

Deux jours après son arrivée chez les Dursley, il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore lui disant qu'il ne pouvait communiquer avec personne durant tout l'été. On lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne devait pas aller chez les Weasley, à cause de la renaissance de Voldemort, il devait rester à Privet Drive pour tout l'été.

Comme Dudley était toujours au régime, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup et cette fois il n'avait pas l'aide de ses amis. Heureusement, il avait pris de l'argent moldu avec lui et pouvait acheter de la nourriture de temps en temps. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer, sans quoi il se serait évanoui d'épuisement. En effet, la portion de nourriture qu'il était autorisé à manger aux repas était juste suffisante pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait rien, mais pas pour quelqu'un qui devait travailler. Et il était obligé de travailler. Les Dursley l'avaient déjà fait nettoyer toute la maison et le grenier. Il devait cuisiner, aller avec sa tante au supermarché pour porter ses sacs. Maintenant, il avait été affecté au nettoyage du jardin, si vous pouviez encore appeler ça un jardin. Il avait plutôt l'apparence d'une petite jungle. Harry était prêt à parier que personne n'y avait mis le pied de toute l'année. Il était maintenant en train de le désherber. Il soupira lourdement, essuyant la sueur sur son front et essayant d'ignorer sa gorge sèche. Il était dans le jardin depuis plus de quatre heures et le temps était chaud et sec, le type de journée où vous voulez rester sous un arbre tout en sirotant une boisson rafraîchissante ou en mangeant une glace.

Comme il retirait une mauvaise herbe qui ne coopérait pas, il sentit une douleur aiguë derrière son cou, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il regarda autour de lui et vit une abeille s'envoler.

\- "Génial," marmonna-t-il, "même les insectes sont contre moi."

Il posa une main sur son cou, il grimaça quand il toucha l'endroit où l'abeille devait l'avoir piqué. Il essaya de sentir si l'insecte avait laissé son dard, et il fut soulagé de ne rien ressentir. Haussant les épaules, il laissa l'événement de côté et retourna au travail.

\- §§§§§ -

L'inconnu était de retour sur la colline, mais cette fois, il était escorté par deux autres personnes et portait un orbe d'argent. Il y poussa quelque chose et l'orbe s'ouvrit, libérant une ombre.

\- "Yeartha Kren'yr Drak. Boreth Daryns ve era zasry eoa, hos tur Drak'yr crihjil

vieth." { Salutations Esprit du dragon. Amenez les jeunes à notre charge, pour que l'histoire des maîtres-dragons continue.}

L'ombre acquiesça et disparut.

\- "Ils vont arriver aujourd'hui", annonça l'homme à ses compagnons.

\- §§§§§ -

Pour la semaine suivante, Harry continua à travailler dans le jardin. À la fin de la semaine, il avait presque fini son travail là-bas: il avait coupé l'herbe, désherbé toute la zone et planté de nouvelles fleurs ici et là. Tout ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, c'était de l'arroser. Sa tante, qui le surveillait de la cuisine depuis quelques jours, pour s'assurer qu'il travaillait, ouvrit la fenêtre et cria.

\- "Garçon! Tu devras peindre la clôture quand tu auras fini!"

Puis elle ferma la fenêtre et retourna dans sa cuisine. Harry envoya un regard dégoûté à sa tante. Vous pouvez toujours compter sur elle pour lui trouver quelque chose à faire. Se retenant, il finit d'arroser les fleurs et alla prendre un pinceau et de la peinture dans la cabane du jardin. Les Dursley avaient acheté de la peinture brune la semaine précédente. Il commença à travailler, en faisant attention de ne rien laisser tomber sur le sol. Il était à mi-chemin quand il commença à avoir un léger mal de tête. Il rejeta la douleur de côté, il travaillait depuis plus de 4 heures sous le soleil, il était normal qu'il ait mal à la tête. Mais avec le temps, cela devint de plus en plus douloureux, surtout derrière son cou. La douleur était maintenant insupportable. Sa vision était brouillée par les larmes, son environnement tournait. Il laissa tomber le pinceau sur le sol, tombant à genoux. Finalement, il s'évanouit, la douleur étant trop forte.

\- §§§§§ -

Harry revint lentement à lui. Son premier sentiment fut qu'il ne gisait plus sur l'herbe. Il semblait qu'il se reposer sur un lit. Sa tête lui faisait toujours mal et il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Lentement il réalisa qu'il y avait des gens dans la pièce. Ils parlaient.

\- "Mais comment cela pourrait-il arriver?!" Cette personne était presque hystérique.

\- "Je ne sais pas", répondit une voix froide.

\- "Cela n'est jamais arrivé auparavant!"

\- "Cela pourrait-il être une erreur?"

\- "Tu as vu la marque comme moi, il a été choisi!"

\- "Mais, c'est impossible! Ça ne peut pas être! Un simple humain ne peut pas être choisi!"

\- "Apparemment c'est possible, même si je doute qu'un humain puisse suivre notre entraînement."

Harry pouvait clairement entendre le dégoût et le mépris de la façon dont la deuxième personne prononçait le mot «humain».

\- "Qu'allons-nous faire?!"

\- "Nous lui ferons visiter dès qu'il se réveillera, et nous lui donnerons quelques explications, puis nous le déposerons dans la salle du choix. Demeron saura quoi faire."

\- "Tu es sûr, ne devrions-nous pas effacer sa mémoire et le renvoyer dans son monde, il n'appartient pas au nôtre!"

\- "Nous ne pouvons pas, il a la marque, il doit être entraîné, même si je doute qu'il puisse faire quelque chose."

\- "Bien."

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Apparemment, les deux personnes n'étaient pas très enthousiastes envers les humains et il ne cherchait pas à parler avec eux.

\- "Enfin tu es réveillé." Lui dit brusquement la voix froide. La vision d'Harry était encore un peu floue. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda les gens à côté de lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Ils étaient des elfes! Celui avec la voix froide était grand et musclé. Il avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs tirés en queue de cheval et des yeux gris d'acier. Son compagnon les avait plu court avec des cheveux châtains qui atteignaient ses oreilles et avait les yeux noisette. Les deux avaient des oreilles pointues et une mèche de cheveux en argent. Celui aux cheveux noirs lui envoya un regard dur qui troubla un peu Harry : qu'avait-il fait pour le mériter?

\- "Lève-toi, humain, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire et pas de temps à perdre."Harry obéit immédiatement et les suivit à l'extérieur de la pièce.

* * *

Dite moi si cela vous plait


End file.
